


他 (ABO向)

by shisanshuiya



Category: sp - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shisanshuiya/pseuds/shisanshuiya
Relationships: 情侣
Kudos: 33





	他 (ABO向)

他工作日打的领带曾在欢愉时捆住你的双手.

他办公时签字的钢笔曾抵上你瑟缩的穴口进入温热紧致的甬道.

他作图时用的木尺曾将你身后那两团软肉抽打的深红发烫,再轻笑着扒开你肿烫的臀肉挑起那隐秘之处泛滥的汁水.

他脚上的皮鞋曾在刚买回来时的那天晚上，踏在你洁白的脊背，将半杯红酒浇在两股之间的沟线，顺着大腿流到膝盖.

他书房花瓶里的藤条，曾抽打在你脆弱娇嫩的穴口，沾上那处淌出的稠腻汁水，在你身上一一滑过.

他腰间的皮带曾捆住你细长的双腿，命令你跪撅在床上任他将那高耸的两团软肉拍打的布满鲜红指印.也曾直接毫不留情甩在你光裸的臀上，看你在他手下辗转求饶、哽咽哭泣.

他细长漂亮的双手曾在缠绵之时一只拉扯你的头发，另一只扇打你的臀肉，听你因他身下的律动和粗暴对待而动情呻吟.

他那双眼睛啊，望向你时最温柔，倾吐情意时最深情，与你共赴良宵时最炙热.

他那性感的唇啊，吻你时有霸道、有浅啄、有深尝.  
永远在想起你时噙着笑，提起你时滔滔不绝.

他这人啊，调戏你时狡猾轻笑，哄逗你时花样不断.

他说你就是他此生唯一追寻的良辰美景，你觉得他就是你不灭的灯塔.


End file.
